


Build Me Up, Tear Me Apart

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, basically a really overwhelmed louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a bunch of tease and denial in which Harry works Louis up then takes him back down again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up, Tear Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I fucked up the beginning bit because I've been having a lot of trouble with my laptop, I fixed it now but if anything's out of place please let me know.

As soon as Louis steps onto the bus Harry is there, hugging him into his chest and kissing his hair.

“Hazza ‘m fine.” Louis mumbles but he curls his fingers into the soft, stretched out material of Harry’s favourite t shirt anyway, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder.

“Paul texted and said you’d been sick?”

Louis nods.

“’M gonna go brush m’ teeth.”

Before Harry lets him go he gently takes Louis’ face in his hands, checking him over before he murmurs an “Alright love,” and kisses him on the forehead.

Louis kicks off his shoes, totters through the lounge and off to the bathroom, limping a little bit on the way. He’d thrown up all the lucozade he’d drank as soon as he was off the pitch after a very unnecessary tackle. His throat feels a little raw and his mouth doesn’t taste very nice so he shuts the door behind him and runs his toothbrush under the water. 

No sooner than Louis has finished brushing his teeth and drank a cup of water to soothe his throat there’s a quiet knock on the door.

“Babe can I come in?”

Louis flicks the catch on the door and pushes it open a crack to let Harry know it’s alright. Harry squeezes into the small bathroom and stands behind Louis, catching his eyes in the mirror.

“We were watching on a livestream.”

Louis sighs and his shoulders slump a little, Harry taking that as an invitation to start rubbing gently at the tense muscles bunched up around Louis’ neck, working his thumbs in until Louis starts to relax a little.

“I just wanted to play for charity Haz.” Harry nods and works his hands up over Louis’ shoulders, knowing he’s going to want to say more. “Like, there was no need for that tackle to be so aggressive it was a friendly. I just wanted to play some footie for charity. Everyone was booing.”

Harry kisses the back of Louis’ neck.

“I’m sorry it turned out that way I know you were excited for it.”

“It was the crowd Haz, they hated me.”

Harry sighs and gently tugs on Louis’ arm until he turns around, tipping Louis’ head up with a finger and thumb. Louis won’t meet his eyes.

“Lou look at me.” It takes a few seconds of fidgeting before Louis’ eyes flick up to Harrys. “’M proud of you.”

That’s all Louis needs to hear before he crumples into Harry’s chest, little hands grabbing at Harry’s shirt, face pressed tight into Harry’s neck as he shakes and tries not to cry because he hasn’t let himself cry in so long and it’ll all come spilling out. Harry wraps him up, holding him tightly against his chest, trying to keep him held together. He strokes Louis’ hair and presses his lips to the top of his head, keeping them there and swaying them both back and forth a little.

“Alright baby alright, shh.” Harry murmurs, stroking his back gently.

“M’okay.” Harry nods and loosens his grip a little. “Haz can y’-?” He tips his head toward the door.

“Want some time to yourself?”

“Please.”

“Okay love, don’t be too hard on yourself yeah? I’ll be in bed.” He kisses Louis quickly and ducks out the door.

Harry’s dozing a little when Louis crawls into the bunk with him, arms subconsciously pulling Louis into him even though he’s not fully aware of what he’s doing. His hands settle on Louis’ soft little tummy, fingers threading through his damp hair and tugging gently until Louis moves up to give him a kiss.

“Sleepy Styles.” Louis murmurs against his mouth.

Harry makes a little “Mmh” noise, leaning up to angle his face so their mouths can fit together properly, pulling on Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth until Louis goes lax, kissing back soft and open and the way Harry loves so very much.

“C’mon,” Harry rasps, voice low, “Nap with me ‘til we get t’ the hotel.”

Louis nods and settles himself into Harry’s side, letting himself be manhandled until he’s tucked under Harry’s arm, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. It doesn’t take him too long to fall asleep, a combination of being tired from the game and the soothing pull of Harry’s fingers running through his hair lulling him off much faster than usual.

He dreams about Harry’s fingers and Harry’s mouth and just Harry in general. When he wakes up he’s hard in his baggy shorts and oh, Harry’s staring down at him with his pupils blown wide and that hungry look he gets when he wants to tear Louis to shreds.

“Harry.” Louis whispers.

“Can y’ be quiet for me?” He asks, hand trailing slowly down Louis’ chest.

“Yeah, yeah can.”

“Good.”

Apparently Harry’s done talking after that because he’s moving down Louis’ body without another word. Louis’ eyes flutter closed when Harry’s mouth finds his throat, lips instantly seeking out the spot he knows that drives Louis wild, just underneath his jaw and right above his Adam’s apple. Louis bares his neck, exposing more of his throat to Harry’s mouth. He makes a soft noise when Harry sucks lightly, teeth barely scraping over the skin.

“Thought y’ said y’ could be quiet for me.” Harry hums, breath hot wet against Louis’ neck. “Suck on your fingers babe,” He rasps, voice dropped low. “It’ll keep you quiet.”

Harry can feel Louis’ dick twitch where it’s pressed against his hip. “Oh. Oh ‘s it one of _those_ nights baby?” Louis nods, slipping two fingers into his mouth, eyes wide as he stares up at Harry. “Gonna be a good boy for me?”

Louis nods again, hips twitching up incrementally.

“Can’t wait til we get t’ th’ room.”

He moves down Louis’ body, pushing his shirt up so it bunches around his armpits, giving Harry free reign to tug on Louis’ one nipple with a finger and thumb, mouth closing hot around the other. Louis makes a noise but is muffled by his fingers, head lolled back against the pillow as he arches into the rough twist of Harry’s fingers and the suction of his mouth.

“Look at you.” Harry’s teeth scrape over Louis’ nipple and he bites back a moan. “So responsive t’night. My perfect baby boy.”

“Haz.” Louis mumbles, speech slurred around his fingers.

“Shh ‘ve got ya.”

Harry somehow manages to fit himself in between Louis’ legs in the cramped space of the bunk, shoulders pressed against the bottom of the bunk above, head bowed awkwardly as he yanks at Louis’ shorts and briefs until they pool around his knees. Louis makes another quiet noise, low in the back of his throat when Harry rubs a fingertip against the very sensitive patch underneath the head of Louis’ cock.

“Like that baby?”

Louis mumbles something and his thighs start to tremble minutely when Harry doesn’t stop, just keeps rubbing the tip of his finger against that spot. The effect it has on Louis is amazing. His body is wound tight, fighting every instinct to push Harry away or grind up into his hand, every muscle tense with the effort of staying still.

“Good boy, take it f’ me.”

He whines, hips twitching when Harry doesn’t relent. It’s much too sensitive, so concentrated that Louis wants to jerk and pull away but it’s still not enough to get him to cum. Harry smirks lazily when Louis’ chest heaves, cock filled out and hard against his stomach.

“Harry.” Louis chokes, sensitive and overwhelmed.

“Okay.” Harry murmurs, easing off. “Okay baby.” He shifts back even further, long body cramped awkwardly into such a tiny space. “Tell me when y’ gonna cum.”

Louis lifts his head a bit to nod but drops it straight back down again, mouth going slack around his fingers as Harry takes him in, full lips closing warm around the tip of his cock. Louis moans and Harry pulls back, tapping at Louis’ thigh.

“If you can’t be quiet I’m not gonna suck your dick baby. Be good.”

He gives Louis a cursory once-over and drops his head back down again, tongue flicking out against that spot underneath the head. Louis’ hips twitch reflexively and Harry takes mercy on him, lips wrapping around him as he takes him down. His tongue is hot and warm, the soft suction of his mouth and the hollow of his cheekbones forcing the air out of Louis’ lungs in a rush, his inhale being substantially shakier than it was before.

He makes the mistake of glancing down at Harry, biting down on his fingers to stop the noises bubbling at the back of his throat. His hips push up and Harry frowns, settling his large hands over sharp hipbones to press him down into the bed. He purposefully lets his teeth drag hard against the sensitive skin of Louis’ cock as he pulls off. It makes Louis gasp and jerk back.

“I thought I told you to be good.” Harry all but growls, thumbs digging into Louis’ hips.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Harry nods. “Last chance baby boy.”

Louis manages to keep still and quiet as Harry sucks him back down, bobbing slow so he can focus more on keeping his mouth tight and his tongue moving in all the ways Louis likes. It used to be a struggle for Harry to take Louis to the back of his throat but he’s had a lot of practice, relaxing into it as he slides down the last couple of inches. Louis’ cock lies hot and heavy on his tongue and he laps at the base, infinitely grateful that Louis likes to keep himself shaven when his tongue presses against clean skin.

Louis is pretty much gone; losing track of time and everything that isn’t to do with Harry’s mouth around his dick. His eyes stay shut and his mouth is slack around his fingers, stomach and thighs trembling with the exertion of holding himself still and just taking what Harry wants to give him. Harry pulls up and goes back down purposefully slow, Louis’ stomach tightening, heat building low. Harry reaches a hand down to cup Louis balls, thumb rubbing into the sensitive skin just behind.

Louis gasps. “’M gonna cum.”

Then all of a sudden Harry mouth and hand are gone and he’s sitting up between Louis’ legs, smiling and wiping at his mouth. Louis whines, a broken, dejected sound as he’s left with the tingle in his toes and the tightening in his stomach but no orgasm, cock hard and wet against his stomach.

“Harry.” Louis whines, fingers falling from his mouth, tears in his eyes. “Harry wanna cum.”

He looks so frustrated and Harry feels a little bad but he has bigger plans for tonight.

“Shh baby.” Harry murmurs, low and reassuring, thumbs rubbing gently into his hips. “You’ll get to cum love, just not yet.” Louis cuts him a look and Harry arches his eyebrows. “I’m sorry do you even _want_ to cum?”

Louis face softens and nods, reaching out for Harry with shaking arms. Harry waits a few seconds then carefully pulls Louis’ briefs and shorts back up, smoothing his top down over his stomach. It’s difficult in the cramped space of the bunk but Harry manages to manoeuvre them so that he’s got Louis in his lap and he’s sitting back against the wall.

“C’mon.” Harry murmurs, grinding his hips up into Louis’ just a little. He needs to keep Louis wound up nice and tight so it’s even better when they finally get to their hotel room.

Louis whimpers and ducks his face into Harry’s neck, shifting his hips down against Harry’s, biting Harry’s neck to stop himself making any noises. Harry lets Louis chase after his orgasm, his own eyes fluttering a little when Louis grinds down just right, all these desperate, quiet little noises falling from Louis lips.

When Louis gets a bit more frantic Harry settles his hands back on Louis’ hips, listening carefully. He knows every sound Louis makes by memory so when there’s a little whimper and Louis starts to go lax Harry holds his hips still, pushing Louis back a bit so when he grinds down it’s into the empty space between Harry’s thighs.

Louis eyes fly open and he grabs at Harry’s shirt, frustrated tears and shaking legs.

“Harry.” Louis whimpers. “Harry please.”

Harry presses his mouth into a line and shakes his head.

“Not yet.”

With perfect timing the bus stutters to a stop and Paul yells their names from the front.

“Let’s go baby.”

Harry climbs out first, holding his hand out for Louis. He takes a minute to smooth away Louis’ tears and adjust his shirt, handing Louis a beanie he pulls from his own bunk to cover his hair that’s flying in all directions from drying naturally.

“Harry.” Louis’ cheeks are flushed and he’s jittery, obviously hard through his shorts.

“Shh. Want you all wound up so it’s even better when I can fuck you into the bed yeah?”

Louis groans and nods, pulling on the huge jumper Harry hands him, tugging it down so it covers his dick. Harry’s jeans are tight enough that it’s not obvious that he’s so hard he’s already wet a little patch of his briefs with precum.

They’re made to leave so Harry isn’t by Louis, stopping for a few minutes to sign autographs and take pictures with the group of fans congregated around the back door of the hotel. Eventually Paul ushers them through the door and leaves them to wait in a sparsely furnished back room while he fetches the keys. There’ll be a huge crowd outside the front of the hotel and they know it. Louis constantly fidgets while they wait and all but darts out when Paul hands him the card to his and Harry’s room. It’s such a rare occurrence that they’re allowed to share a room that Paul had the courtesy to book out the entire top floor, spacing their rooms far apart enough that none of the other boys or crew would have to be subjected to a sleepless night in a room next to Harry and Louis.

Harry is two steps behind him, yelling a goodnight to the boys as they rush down an empty corridor and into one of the four lifts, swiping the card when the screen asks for it. A private floor. Thank god.

They know better than to make out in lifts after a particularly tricky incident that required a high payoff for the film from the security cameras to be deleted and a lot of contracts of secrecy for the staff. Instead they stand just far enough away from each other that they won’t be tempted. Louis is out the door like a rocket as soon as they’re on the floor, rushing past the rooms and quickly figuring out theirs is the one at the end of the corridor.

He’s so desperate to get in the room that he keeps fumbling, dropping the card. Harry gently takes it from his little fingers and swipes it through, pushing down the handle and holding the door open for Louis. He shuts and locks the door behind them, checking it twice.

When he turns around Louis is already naked, hand working over his cock. His cheeks are flushed and he looks desperate for it, eyes glazed over and pretty mouth slack around a moan.

“Louis.” Harry growls. “Take your hand off your cock right now.”

There’s a couple of seconds where they both just stare at each other before Louis manages, through sheer power of will, to let his hand drop to his side, tears already welling up in his eyes again. “Ha-arry Harry.” His chin trembles and he looks so hard it hurts. “Please.” It’s only a whisper this time, his legs shaking so much Harry’s surprised he’s still standing.

“On the bed baby.”

Louis scrambles up onto the (king size thank you Paul) mattress, sitting in the middle while Harry strips off slowly, Louis’ eyes following his every move. He folds his clothes just to watch Louis struggle with sitting still while he waits.

Louis gasps and grinds down against Harry’s hand the whole time Harry fingers him open slowly, so much lube his thighs get sticky with it. It’s been a while since they’ve had enough time for more than a hurried blowjob and Harry’s taking no chances.

“Alright?”

Louis nods, “Alright.”

Harry’s one hand fits over Louis’ hip while he slicks himself up, feeling the soft skin under his palm as he uses his other hand to grip the base of his dick, tip pressing against Louis’ rim. He kisses the inside of Louis’ knee before he pushes forward gently, met with a little resistance from Louis’ body. “C’mon babe, stay relaxed f’ me yeah?” Harry rasps. Louis nods and closes his eyes, focusing on breathing even and deep, letting himself relax into the gentle push Harry’s giving. Harry presses a little more as Louis starts to open up to him, carefully nudging the head of his cock inside the warm slick heat of Louis’ body.

Louis pants softly, little _ah ah ah’s_ , his own cock hard and hot against his tummy.

“Please Haz-“ Louis groans.

“Yeah.” Harry growls, holding Louis’ hips. “Want me t’ fill y’ up?”

Louis nods almost frantically and Harry slides his hand up to hook under the knee of the leg he’d pulled over his shoulder, gently spreading Louis’ legs further apart. He kisses Louis once, quick, keeping a firm grip on Louis’ leg as he takes a breath and grinds in deep.

Harry chokes out a low noise, caught off guard by how tight Louis is around his dick, falling forward so his face is inches away from Louis’, Louis’ thigh pressed in between their chests from where his knee is hooked over Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry.” Louis whimpers, actually whimpers, grabbing at Harry’s arms.

“Fuck Lou. Y’ okay?”

Louis laughs, breathless.

“Fuckin fantastic. Don’t move f’ a minute though.” Harry nods, teeth scraping at Louis’ throat. “Feel so big, fill me so well.”

“Christ.” Harry groans.

He lifts his head and catches Louis’ lips, slides their tongues together slow and gentle, cupping the back of Louis’ head and rubbing his thumb into the joint of his jaw, just below his ear. Louis breaks off the kiss, Harry’s face so close to his that all he can see is a blur of green eyes. He pushes back a bit, just a small, experimental roll of his hips that has them both gasping for breath.

“Fuck me.”

Harry does just that, kissing Louis’ skin wherever he can reach as he rocks into him with small, shallow thrusts. He spits in his hand and wraps his fingers around Louis’ dick, stroking him until he’s moaning and writhing in the sheets, pressing back in needy little grinds.

“Got you, ‘ve got you.” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips.

“Shit. Just like that.”

“Wanna try something ‘kay?”

“Yeah.” Louis groans. “Yeah anythin’.”

Harry kisses him hard, easing Louis’ leg down off his shoulder and rising to his knees between Louis’ legs, fucking in deep. The change in angle causes Louis to make this beautiful noise but apparently Harry’s not done yet.

“Gonna lift you up babe.” Harry rasps.

Louis nods and reaches up as Harry’s arms slide under his back, wrapping around him as Harry lifts him up into his lap.

“Oh god.” Louis groans, long and drawn out as he digs his fingers into Harry’s neck, head lolling forward against Harry’s shoulder, the new position making him feel like he’s got all he can have.

Louis feels like he’s shaking apart at the seams, Harry’s cock is so thick that he’s a constant pressure, rubbing against Louis’ spot and making his mind white out, so much so that he doesn’t even realize that he’s letting out a litany of breathy moans.

“Harry.” Louis whimpers, rocking slowly in Harry’s lap, grinding down in circles.

“Fuck Lou.”

The constant pressure and artful use of Harry’s hips sends pleasure racing down his spine, pooling low in his stomach, toes curling.

“Harry.” Louis groans.

“C’mon babe, fuck y’self on m’ cock yeah?”

Louis whimpers and rises onto his knees, sliding half up before pressing down again, a low moan tearing from his throat. Harry curls one hand around Louis’ hip, his other arm spreading diagonally across almost the whole of Louis’ back. It’ll never cease to amaze him just how small Louis is. Louis lifts himself again, hands settled on Harry’s shoulders, Harry rolls up slow just as Louis sinks back down.

They settle into an easy rhythm, bodies moving together with practiced ease. There’s these little sparks of even more than Louis thought possible when Harry pushes up just right and Louis is chasing them with all he’s got. Harry nearly cums when Louis pushes down and throws his head back, hands curled around Harry’s shoulders, body arched into a fluid line. Louis grinds down a little harder when he realizes it makes this raspy moan rip from Harry with seemingly no control.

“Damn Lou, takin’ it so well. Look so good.”

It feels like Harry is everywhere, his hands moving all over Louis’ body, sliding down his back and digging in his hips, pushing up over and over, constant pressure on that one spot. Harry’s mouth is on his throat, biting and sucking at the side of his neck, as they move together.

Harry’s arms span over his back and then he’s being pushed up the bed and onto his back again, ankles hooking at the top of Harry’s bum. Harry’s keeping his weight off Louis with one arm by Louis’ head, the other holding Louis’ leg up so he can keep this angle he’s got that’s making all these beautiful moans fall from Louis’ lips.

Louis feels like he’s melting, a strange kind of pressure low in his stomach that he recognizes from that time Harry had tied him up and licked him out until Louis was crying. His nails dig into Harry’s back as he whimpers his name repeatedly then all of a sudden Harry’s pressing straight into that spot with a hard thrust and Louis’ whole back arches clean off the bed, teeth biting hard into his lip.

“Harry- Harry can I cum please can I cum.”

“Fuck Lou, yeah come on cum for me baby.” Harry breathes in awe, watching Louis shake apart.

Harry gets a hand around his cock and strokes him through it, Louis still pressing back in needy little grinds, squeezing down around Harry and dragging him straight over the edge with him. Louis comes so much that it gets up on his neck, hands clinging tight to Harry as he spirals back down, face tucked into Harry’s neck as he shivers through the residual bouts of pleasure, breathing hard as Harry comes down too.

“Amazing.” Harry rasps, voice deeper than usual. “You’re amazing.”

Louis makes a “mmh” noise, not really capable of words yet.

“Wow.”

Louis can’t do much more than nod against Harry’s neck.

Harry kisses all over Louis’ face as he eases himself out, leaving one last kiss on his nose as he smiles and sits back on his heels, sliding his hands up under Louis’ knees to push his legs back.

“Wha-? Oh god.” Louis groans as Harry ducks down between his legs.

Harry licks over Louis’ hole a little before he seals his lips around Louis and licks inside, Louis making these little groans and breathless whimpers, too much too soon. His hips give a feeble twitch when he realizes that Harry is literally licking his own cum out of him.

“Haz.” Louis whines.

His thighs are trembling under Harry’s palms, infinitely grateful that Harry’s steering clear of his spot as he licks up all the mess, going until Louis physically can’t handle any more and wriggles back, pushing at Harry’s head. Harry smiles up at him and Louis thinks it should be illegal that he’s all wide eyes, dimples and innocence while his hair’s messed up from sex and he’s wiping cum off his mouth with the back of his hand.

He kisses Louis’ hips on his way back up, paying careful attention to the sharp peak of his hipbones. Louis’ tummy twists in a good way, smiling sleepily as Harry runs his fingers so delicately over a bruise he left there earlier.


End file.
